


don't bite

by xzxzxz



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzxzxz/pseuds/xzxzxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Undress me then”<br/>Hanbin doesn’t know if it really sound that suggestive or if it was just him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Kim Jiwon is frustrated. He is twenty-one years old idol, living with six other boys and date ban. Only way to release his tension is self-satisfaction but you can’t really have quality time alone with the others yelling and banging into bathroom door. All boys in the group are open minded and don’t really have problem with it since they’re all in the same boat anyway, but it still bothers Jiwon. When he got into YG everything he has been thinking about was training and determination about debut. So there’s was no time or need to date. When he finally debuted there’s was no time to thinking about growing either since promotions have no end. When YG decides to give them time to rest Jiwon started to feel frustrated, not only psychically but also in emotional way.YG ban them from training and practice because they have been working so hard past months and the rest is needed. And when you have nothing to do, you think too much. They were watching a lot of movies together, Jinhwan and Junhoe like the romantic ones, with sappy storyline and it their turn to choose tonight. Jiwon felt jealously watching making love scene, he wants to know how being intimate with the other person is or how is it to release with somebody’s help, not his own is. He doesn’t know if he's lonely or just horny this days. His thoughts stopped when Hanbin snuggle into him more and Jiwon embrace the boy with smile. Kim Hanbin is the closest person in Jiwon’s life when you do not include his parents. Of course he loves every member in the group, they’re like brothers but with Hanbin is different. They understand each other like nobody else, even with no words involved. He loves younger whole-hearty and trust him the most. Sometimes they are like couple Jiwon thinks, arguing then moments later cuddling with "sorry". Jiwon likes how they can do stupid things together and laugh about it, how he can be himself without being judged, how they can talk about everything, sharing good moments in their lives but also those bad too with shoulder to lean on. But he also likes how Hanbin is shy kid around him, not fierce and full of charisma leader. How Hanbin take care of him as friend, how Hanbin comes to his bed to cuddle him when Jiwon is missing his family, or to cuddle just because. Because they feel comfortable in each other’s arms. Jiwon likes how Hanbin back hugs him in the morning and sometimes kiss his neck getting shy or how Hanbin is embarrassed when Jiwon lay on top of him so he burn his face in Jiwon’s neck pulling him closer. They share skinship that may be strange to the others but it feel right to them so nothing else is important. 

 

-

 

 

Sometimes Jiwon is scared how much he loves Hanbin. He may even be in love with his best friend. They never talked about it and Jiwon doesn't want to cross the line. Hanbin often confuse him, there are times when he breaths hard over his jaw line or when he brings their foreheads together just to be close and Jiwon really wants to kiss him. 

 

Jiwon also couldn't deny that he is attracted psychically to Hanbin too. He is not gay but when it comes to younger there is something that drive him crazy. Like how small are Hanbin’s hands comparing to his or how Hanbin’s hips are a little wider giving him more feminine look. Or how their bodies fit perfectly against each other when they hug or how his muscles are tense when Hanbin slip fingers into his shirt to tease. One time he woke up in the middle of the night hearing whimpers. He was thinking that Hanbin is crying but when he actually opens his eyes, he saw younger with one hand on the pillow, gripping it hard and the other one under the blankets, hips moving. Hanbin was biting his lips trying to stay silent but probably he feels really good because Jiwon still can hear little groans forming in the back of the other’s throat. Jiwon doesn’t know what to do, so he decides to close his eyes and pretends to see nothing. Hanbin was faster than him, he notices that Jiwon is awoke catching his gaze. It wasn’t awkward at all, just embarrassing. Hanbin’s cheeks turns red, "It’s okay, just go with it” Jiwon decided to say while the other just nodded. He started to please himself again and Jiwon heard that noises again. He close his eyes trying to think about something else but he just couldn’t. Hanbin’s voice was very appealing and Jiwon suddenly felt hot too. He opened his eyes again to stare at the younger, Hanbin was laying on the stomach now with head on the side, doing something with his hand that give him pure bliss. Jiwon’s breath hitched as he whispered “Can I? Too?” and Hanbin answered “Yes” with dry voice. So Jiwon just move his hand down, stroking himself in fast rhythm, slipping his thumb over the head sometimes. He felt Hanbin's gaze on himself but it only made him more impatient to release. The knowledge that Hanbin is watching, also doing the same turns him on. So when he heard Hanbin’s moans when he comes he followed with groan.

 

-

 

 

Jiwon is the cuddle lover type. He likes to have someone close, so when Hanbin come to him in the night with “I missed you” Jiwon is glad. They were laying together on his bed, it wasn’t really big, probably enough just for one person but they don’t care. They hugged close anyway, so there is no difference. Hanbin lay his head on Jiwon’s chest and play with his fingers while the other was holding him. He move hands to the other's face tracing his jaw line with fingers, then move it again to cheeks as he felt Jiwon smile. They stare at each other for some time. Hanbin lean on closer with questioning gaze and when he felt hands on his neck, he kissed Jiwon gently. It happened, them kissing. Sometimes they just want to show affection and care, sometimes Jiwon peck Hanbin all over his face to cheer him up, sometimes it just good night or good morning press of lips, sometimes they lay on the bed relaxing and kissing and sometimes they kiss, just because. It just mouth to mouth, never crossing the line and becoming natural way to express love.

 

And now Jiwon somehow have lap full of Hanbin, he is not really sure how they do that but he is no complaining. Hanbin’s mouth are so eager on his and he let him do everything he wants. Jiwon caressed younger’s sides sliding hands to his hips, pressing just a little closer because God, Hanbin is so hot like this. With fingers in Jiwon’s hair, trying to hold back whimpers when Jiwon bite on his bottom lip playfully. But also so cute when they parted to catch breath, with rosy cheeks nuzzling into him: “I’m sleepy”. So Jiwon reach to move Hanbin’s bangs form his face then hug him from behind with soft “Sleep well”.

 

-

 

 

Hanbin is really fan of Minnie Mouse so when fan give him headband with ears he was so happy and wear that basically every day, even at the dorm. Jiwon thinks that his best friend looks really pretty in it, but Jiwon also thinks that Hanbin is pretty on daily basics so it’s nothing new here. Now they are sitting together in Hanbin’s room and watch the movie, younger leaning on him with fingers laced. And Jiwon couldn’t really focus on what is on the computer screen because Hanbin is so adorable smiling on whatever person in the movie said, his hair fluffy with those freaking ears on his head making Jiwon’s heart beat faster and faster. He hug him tighter what made younger snuggle closer in Jiwon’s embrace. “Why are you so cute today baby?” Jiwon eventually said, finally getting his attention. “I am cute?” Hanbin grins at him, “The cutest” Jiwon answer biting one on those ears in headband. “Yah! Don’t bite!” Hanbin whined and pout, looking even cuter than before if it is possible. For some reason Jiwon felt bold at the moment leaning down to kiss that pout away. At first Hanbin hesitate but when some seconds passed he kissed back, clamping hands on Jiwon’s undone hoodie at sides. Their lips were moving slowly against each other’s both don’t want to stop. Hanbin moves one hand to Jiwon’s waist stroking him there and bite hard on older’s lips with smirk which made Jiwon groan. “Don’t bite” Jiwon eventually said making the other laugh.

 

The rest of the movie Hanbin decided to spend on Jiwon’s lap, butt pressing into his hips with back leaning over Jiwon’s chest. The other has his arms wrapped over him to hug his waist and face in his neck, breathing hot puffs which drive Hanbin crazy. When there was only ten minutes till the end of video Hanbin felt little kisses on the back of his neck. They made him relax even more and press in Jiwon’s body more, he wants to be closer. He lay head on the other’s shoulder when Jiwon move to the side of his throat giving him wet kisses there. The sensation Hanbin felt was too much to him to handle, he grab Jiwon wrist and dig nails in it. Also he couldn’t hold little noises that he really don’t know he can made when Jiwon bite hard on that one spot, kissing it gently after. “You bite my lips, so I taste you too Hanbin –ah” Jiwon whispered in his ear.

 

Hanbin couldn’t hold smile when he saw his reflection in the mirror later, brushing teeth and starring at purple mark that Jiwon give him. He may blush a little too.

 

-

 

 

Hanbin goes straight to the bathroom when they made it to dorm. They practice hard since first tour come closer and closer every day, dance routine steps still in his head being so loud that he wants just smash something. He throw his t-shirt away and clean his face, waiting for Jiwon who wants to shower together today. It’s not a big deal since everybody, well maybe except Junhwe, shower together. He heard from Chanwoo that the youngest saw Junhwe joining Jinhwan hyung once and it really does not surprise him. He is sure that the two of them are closer than people think. He run hand over his hair when the door opened and Jiwon finally come. He looks cute, Hanbin thinks, messy hair that get a little too long and eyes barely showing. When Jiwon hug him from behind, strong arms circling over his waist Hanbin let long sigh, finally relaxing. It’s funny how one touch can calm him that much. Jiwon’s hands are warm against his bare skin giving him comfort. Hanbin grab one of Jiwon’s hands, petting it gently and blushing on sight of little scratching marks which he leave on Jiwon’s wrist. The other smile in his neck, kissing gently the red now hickey younger received from him that one night. Hanbin’s eyes close immanently, nice, pleasuring feeling overtaking his body coming from spot where Jiwon mark him. He doesn’t know for how long they were standing here, just hugging but when his heartbeat back to normal he remembered that they come to bathroom to shower, other members probably waiting for their turn.

 

Hanbin turn around to face Jiwon, still in his embrace running hand in his hair then moving it to the end of Jiwon’s T-shirt and lift it a little with “Take off, we need to shower”. Jiwon answer with “Don’t wanna, too tired” and that stupid smirk that Hanbin want to punch from his face right now. “We don’t have time to play, the others are waiting too” he whine and pray that other will follow well. But Jiwon have none of it, he snuggle into Hanbin and breathe in his ear “Undress me then”. Hanbin doesn’t know if it really sound that suggestive or if it was just him. Jiwon likes to play around so it may be just him, but the words still made his hands thither around the cloth he was still holding and inhale.

 

“Jiwon” it all Hanbin can say, just the name of the other. Jiwon remove Hanbin’s hands from his shirt and move them under it, placing just right over his toned muscles moving to hold younger’s hips with his ones. Hanbin awkwardly touch the skin at first feeling Jiwon’s warmth then gently start tracing parts of the other’s abs with his fingers, getting bolder with every new move as he felt every breath Jiwon take. Hanbin’s head was spinning, he felt tension in the air but move to grab the damn t-shirt anyway with “up” signalizing Jiwon to bring his arms in the air so he can take it off finally. He slide hands back over older’s chest stopping just above navel and dig nails, not to deep just enough to scratch teasingly. He can hear Jiwon groaning, so that means that the other is enjoying Hanbin’s movements and it made him calmer, if it possible to be calm in that situation. Hanbin felt like he is in some trance when Jiwon put hands in his sweatpants, touching hips with “You too, take it off”. And his body just cling to Jiwon's on it owns, hands move to Jiwon’s naked back roaming. letting him take the said pants away. Hanbin was breathless, standing just in his underwear, feeling shy to be just one in it, so he move to Jiwon’s cloth. But to his nightmare Jiwon was wearing jeans, so there was button and a zipper, zipper placing on the most private parts. He undone the button and move to zipper with shaking hands, he hesitate and Jiwon probably notice it because he place his hand over Hanbin’s one and thug it down, together. He shake his body a little to help Hanbin with taking those jeans away.

 

The realization what they are doing hits Jiwon when they left with only underwear on. Hanbin was blushing madly and he himself was no better. At first he wants just tease the younger, wants to know how far he can go without Hanbin being uncomfortable. He dosen’t want to break the borders but thinking about it now, there’s no limits anymore. They reach them long ago when they started kissing. “Are you okay?” he asked the other. Hanbin just nodded in nape on his neck and hook one finger under his briefs. “This too” he said eventually somewhere near to Jiwon’s collarbone and help him with undressing. Younger was faster than him because he take off his underwear himself not waiting for Jiwon’s move. And Jiwon think it may be better for mow. They play a lot today. Hanbin take his hand looking at Jiwon with smile. And Jiwon know Hanbin enough to know that he is smiling sincerely, so he formed one too. “Let’s shower” he said and followed the other.

 

They started washing hair, helping each other with rinse the soap away then Hanbin look out for shower gel. He found one saying that is new to Jiwon, honey-milk flavored. Jiwon must admit that this one is so nice when he put some on his chest and smear it. He catch Hanbin looking away when he put his hand down to clean himself. The younger was waiting for Jiwon with shower hose in hand, to help him with washing away. They always do that like this. He take hose from Hanbin’s and ditch some of substance on his hands with “Help me with back”. Hanbin give him sort of massage, hands wondering over back of his body and press where it needed then turn the water on. Jiwon do the same, he felt Hanbin’s shoulders tense when he touched him at first but the boy relaxed when he draw circles with his fingers over his body. Hanbin seems distracted because he was cleaning his arms for enth time this night. Jiwon hug him from behind, Hanbin’s back pressed on his chest and his butt placing softly on one’s of Jiwon’s leg that he decided to fold to put them in comfortable position. He put some gel on his hands tracing Hanbin’s front body to help him then move to his neck massaging it gently.

 

“Honey” older said in English, voice deeper than usual making Hanbin shiver “Smell so nice” Jiwon’s hot breath in his ear as he ghost his lips over it. And Hanbin really doesn’t know if the other is talking about the flavor or about him because he felt his neck being nuzzle. But he does know that he is weak when Jiwon play with his belly. It supposed to be just cleaning but he can’t ignore the way Jiwon’s fingers were dancing on his body. Teasing him the fullest reaching even the beginning of the v line and making his head fall on the other’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and lips parted, couldn’t really stopping the small moan which escape from his throat and Hanbin is really happy that Jiwon is holding him right now. Because if not it he may not subsist himself. Jiwon move to Hanbin’s hands, they were on his thighs and Hanbin really doesn’t remember when he place them there. He felt cold substance on it. “Finish it” Jiwon said moving to turn the water on and starting washing the soap away as Hanbin clean the rest of his body.

 

-

 

 

Jinhwan send Hanbin to woke Jiwon up for breakfast and Hanbin really suppose to that but the other looked so cute holding pooh in sleep. Also the blankets looks very nice, fluffy even so Hanbin just lift it sliding his body next to the older facing him. He lay down starring at Jiwon and looking for comfortable position, so when the bed lift under his weight Jiwon shudder opening his eyes and bring arm over Hanbin’s waist pulling him closer. So Hanbin just snuggle and interlock their legs together. “What are you doing?” Jiwon ask, voice rough from sleep somewhere near the other’s chin. “Waking you up” Hanbin mumble hugging him even tighter if it possible and bring hand to move Jiwon’s hair from his face, petting him.

 

God, Hanbin is so clingy but Jiwon do not mind at all, actually it’s the opposite he crawl for his touch too. It felt so good to have Hanbin wrapped all over him like koala. “Really? You don’t even shook me up a bit” Jiwon laugh and hover over younger playing with one of the laces in his hoodie. Hanbin just give him smile, bright with gums showing, one of Jiwon’s favorite.

 

Later when practice ended Jiwon sat in the very back of the van with his arm around Hanbin complimenting him with “You did well”, petting his arm. He always wants to tell younger nice things since he never asks for them. Hanbin is always full of charisma, monitoring every member's step with steady gaze and praise if they do well or help with fixing the problem. Also he never ask for praise back since he’s the leader, it is his job to motivate his members. So Jiwon decide that he will motivate Hanbin too and when he hide little smile in his hoodie, it’s worthy Jiwon thinks.

-

 

 

Jiwon walks back from the shower to his room and he is really not surprised finding Hanbin is in his bed. It will be more unbelievable if Hanbin would sleep himself. And more lonely too. So he turn off the lights and lay next to him with hair still a bit wet, hooking arm loosely over his middle and head on Hanbin’s shoulder. The other run hand on Jiwon’s neck playing with short hair there. They don’t talk but it was comfortable, just right. Suddenly Hanbin move down to face Jiwon, he trace his cheeks, then jaw and shyly put finger on his lips looking at them. It seem like he is in the mood for affection so Jiwon bring him closer, circling his arms around Hanbin’s waist and press lips on his. Hanbin was quick to respond putting arms over Jiwon’s neck and kissing back slowly. They share lazy, soft kisses not rushing anything and neither of them want to stop so it gets rougher, openmouthed even. Jiwon was first to break, he felt breathless fighting with the urge to catch some oxygen. He move away somewhere to Hanbin’s jaw calming himself. When he looks up, Hanbin was looking too with eyes half opened, cheeks colored pink and he looks so pretty. Jiwon was stunned and maybe there were thoughts in his head screaming at him to kiss Hanbin forever. So he did. Second kiss was more intense, they started with slow tempo but every press of mouth coming turned more aggressive and passionate. Passionate enough for Hanbin to dig fingers in Jiwon’s hair when the other tug at his bottom lip with teeth, making small moan escape Hanbin’s throat. Hanbin doesn’t even know for how long they were kissing or how he land on Jiwon’s lap, but he know that Jiwon’s hands on both sides of his hips pressing him down felt amazing.

 

It’s not that Jiwon planned it, it just happened all naturally without him knowing. He was so into kissing Hanbin that his tongue slipped and licked slowly at younger’s lip. Hanbin opened mouth for him immediately, breathing hard and whimpering when Jiwon got in, their tongues meets for the first time. Jiwon massage Hanbin’s tongue with his own, drawing circles and putting some pressure on it ,then running it over his teeth. They were testing the waters, searching for what can bring the pleasure and heat. When Jiwon put Hanbin’s tongue in his mouth the other was reaching everywhere, wanting to tease and lick more and more. It was so intense and his body was basically on fire, the need to please taking over. Hanbin lick that one spot what made Jiwon growl in deep voice then break to suck on Hanbin’s tongue in thanks. In their inexperience it was all that needed to press body closer and closer, touching every part they can reach and hips moving on their own with little noises of pleasure. Hanbin was first to break the kiss to catch breath, head nuzzling Jiwon’s neck, lips making contact with the skin every time he move them not really knowing what to say.

 

“Are you okay?” Jiwon said, wanting to break the silence but not knowing what words to use. He move hand to Hanbin’s jaw, titling the boy’s head up to look at him. Hanbin’s lips were red, swollen from their make-out session, his cheeks still flushed but his eyes shy as he spoke “I’m okay” then continued “Should we sleep?” and move from Jiwon’s body to get a blanket, not waiting for an answer. He cover both of them with it when he back and turn away from Jiwon, laying on his side but still bringing Jiwon’s arm signalizing that he wants to cuddle. So Jiwon hug him from behind burning his head in Hanbin’s neck as he felt younger leaning leaving no space between them. And Hanbin’s butt laying comfortably on his hips was not really help. Actually the opposite, Jiwon was still aroused, not calming completely from earlier. He tried to control himself but it was so hot under the blankets, they almost burn his skin and Hanbin’s body was so warm pressed against him that he was losing his mind. Also Hanbin was moving a lot, probably looking for comfortable position and probably he felt Jiwon’s problem too. When younger move again Jiwon grab his hips to steady him in place and Hanbin’s breath hitched. “Hanbin” he said holding him “Stay still” which come as half whine. But Hanbin pressed back even more, dabbing Jiwon’s hard-on directly with his butt and making Jiwon groan. And then he to that again. And again. So Jiwon followed, his urge to rock with Hanbin stronger than himself. The tempo was slow yet so intense and intimate, Jiwon put his leg between Hanbin’s ones bringing his body closer to his own as he thrust faster. Hanbin’s throat was no longer making little noises, he fully moaned, almost obscene. And it was beautiful to Jiwon, he want to hear that voice forever, to please him and give him the same bliss he feels.

 

Hanbin never felt that way, all he can think about was Jiwon and Jiwon’s hands on his body pressing him so good. Also Jiwon’s lips on his neck leaving little kisses, making Hanbin’s head lay on his shoulder to give him more space. Little kisses that turned openmouthed and wet, then aggressive with teeth marking him there. Hanbin was looking for something to hold on and the closest thing was Jiwon’s arm, so he grab it digging his nails and scratching lightly. It’s not like he could control it, the feeling was too good. Also Jiwon really seem not mind because he rub into Hanbin so hard, making him almost lay on the belly and moaning again. Hanbin never give a shit about what was he wearing to sleep, but this pajama pants were definitely bad choice. Or good. Well, he couldn’t decide but he knew that that material is so thin that he can feel everything from his behind. And it completely drive him crazy. “Jiwon” he tried to speak but it comes as moan again, why was he moaning so much. “It’s too much” he continue, voice steadying a bit “Please do something”. He felt Jiwon’s hand moving from his hips lower, tracing his thighs, then outline of his hardness that showed and finally starting to palm slowly. Hanbin thrust in Jiwon’s hand to tell him that he wants it not trusting his voice and older stopped his movements to put hand under his clothes. He touch Hanbin lightly still moving his hips, stroking him slow at first then faster and faster listening to all noises younger was making. Not long time was needed for Hanbin to come, when Jiwon tease him over the head it was impossible to the other to not to release his needs finally. So he do, with Jiwon’s name on his lips and Jiwon’s hand over him till the last second of his ecstasy.

 

Jiwon stopped moving his body against Hanbin’s to give him time to calm down and pecking his neck. Hanbin turn over and showed Jiwon on his back not hesitating even a bit with his actions. He return everything, taking Jiwon’s pants and underwear off, just enough to touch him. He draw circles over his manhood teasingly and prickle the vein with nails making Jiwon grab the pillow he was laying on. Hanbin move to kiss Jiwon’s collarbones and started stroking him in valorous ways, looking for right tempo. He found it when Jiwon twitched in his hand and mumble something similar to “close”. So Hanbin stroked faster and kissed him on the lips gently, Jiwon kissed back but not for so long. He started to breathe hard in Hanbin’s mouth, running hand in his hair as he finally release, moving hips in erotic way.

 

“Should we sleep now?” Hanbin asked when some minutes passed and come to lay on Jiwon’s chest. “Yes” Jiwon answered, embracing younger and putting chin on his head. It was dark and Jiwon felt courage after all of things happened. “I love you, you know?” he said. “I know, I love you too” Hanbin said back yawning.


	2. two

Jiwon likes how shy and soft Hanbin is around him. As leader he has strong, fierce-full of charisma image, always focusing on music, wanting to become better and better with new song written. Monitoring every step at practice till it become perfect and showing to the world worthy. But as friend, Kim Hanbin is cute, clingy kid. He jokes with members who are like brothers to him, shower them with love but also try to build some borders that will help with group dynamic. It’s adorable when he plays games with Chanwoo and got all excited when he wins or hide under the table when he loses, sulking, coming only to Jinhwan’s promise of delicious food. Or how he bicker with Donghyuk and Yunhyeong only to crush them with hugs at the end. But Jiwon’s favorite side of Hanbin is when the other holds his hand when they go back to the dorm, getting shy when member whistle at them but never letting go. Or when he share snacks which his mum made only for him because Jiwon is in bad mood, having this soft side only for the older, when he normally screams at members who try to got some candies, pouting that it’s his. He even invite Jiwon to his house when they were trainees and all of members decided to leave to their families for break, knowing that Jiwon’s family is in America. He showed him his room, it wasn’t really big but felt safe for some reason. Also Hanbin’s family was so welcoming, they treat him like he belongs here and Hanbin let his little sister play with Jiwon, cheering him up. They cuddle later in Hanbin’s bed and Jiwon really couldn’t imagine better friend. He felt joy in his heart, gratefulness overtook him as he peck Hanbin on the lips with “thank you”. It was their first kiss, Hanbin was taken aback freezing in place but he moves to kiss back eventually, pressing lips gently.

 

Jiwon also likes how some of looks and smiles Hanbin make are only for him. Like the way his mouth curls up when Jiwon complimenting him, making Jiwon’s heart speeding. Or how Hanbin stare at him with determinate gaze when he wants to kiss for some more time, clinging closer but too shy to actually incite things.

 

-

 

 

When Hanbin is on stage, rapping about his dreams he gets everybody’s attention. His charisma is something else and he seems unbreakable, so agressive. And Jiwon really likes this side too. But it drive him crazy how younger is so submissive for him, letting Jiwon do to his body what he wishes and melting in every touch. Or just blushing for a single display of affection they share. Jiwon doesn’t mind when younger get all eager with tongue in his mouth, pressing him into the wall or when Hanbin climbs onto his lap, connecting their bodies and leaving no space. He adore it. But nothing can compare with the feeling when Hanbin lets Jiwon dominate him in every way, little noises leaving his lips and can be heard so Jiwon knows he please him well.

 

They showered together again, actually too tired to share a conversation with eyes half-lidded, not seeing clearly from excursion. Practice for Japanese tour is no joke, they train dance choreography every day and polish vocals, so there’s no energy after. But satisfaction from performing for thousands of people who show you love is worth it. Hanbin run his hand over Jiwon’s clothed hip lightly, laying head on boy’s shoulder when they’re done with cleaning, watching and waiting for the other. Jiwon was folding his clothes with sigh as he felt Hanbin’s comforting warmth, relaxing immanently. “All done” he said with smile, gazing at the other who just hug him fully now, circling his hands around Jiwon’s waist. Jiwon run his fingers through the younger’s fringe, exposing his forehead and then move to Hanbin’s neck playing with short hair there. Hanbin stare at the other with half-closed eyes and before they knew he shut the space between them, resting his hands on Jiwon’s shoulders. Jiwon kissed back with arms still on the younger’s neck, bringing him closer to his body. They kiss slow, lips moving so gently yet somehow sensually, missing each other’s warmth. Hanbin move his hands to Jiwon’s belly, just resting here and playing with the shirt the other was wearing, enjoying their closeness. Jiwon sigh in kiss, delight taking over his body as he touch Hanbin’s sides, stroking. The more they kiss the more tempo changed, lips pressing harder and passionate with Hanbin licking along older’s bottom lip, then tongue sneaking in his mouth. Jiwon move hands down to Hanbin’s hips, holding him and letting younger exploring his mouth as much as he wants. Hanbin got eager, licking at ones of the most sensitive spot in the other’s mouth with hands traveling from Jiwon’s shirt to his neck, circling there and mewling when Jiwon break the kiss to push his own tongue into Hanbin’s warmth, returning the smooch. Older run his hands to Hanbin’s thighs, picking him and placing on the bathroom sink behind them, still kissing the other. Hanbin’s legs hugs his waist immanently, crawling for closer contact as he trace the other’s clothed back.

 

They break eventually with urge to catch some oxygen, breaths heavy and rapid. Jiwon placed little kisses over Hanbin’s jaw, traveling down to his neck, getting bolder with every new press of lips. He mark the younger just above his collarbone, low enough to hide it form others but just enough for both of them to see, teeth biting lightly the skin. Hanbin respond with little, breathy noises which older likes so much and hands in Jiwon’s hair, tugging gently as he move head to side to give him more space. Jiwon decided to tease him some more, mouthing at Hanbin’s throat and enjoying the way younger is reacting to him. He move to Hanbin’s butt, grabbing it softly to press their bodies together and lick at adam’s apple, felling the other swallowing and moaning quietly. Jiwon groan when Hanbin played along, rocking with him slow but intense at the same time. He looks up, starring at the other who’s hands move from his hair to arms. Hanbin’s cheeks were colored with pretty shade of pink, also eyes closed and lips parted as he work his hips with the older. Jiwon kissed him on the forehead while the other embrace him with smile. He was about to connect their lips again but Jinhwan started yelling that he wants to shower too, ruining all the fun. Hanbin whine in Jiwon’s chest, definitely not liking current situation so Jiwon kissed his ear instead with “Let’s leave”.

 

-

 

 

This time it’s Kim Hanbin who is frustrated. He and Jiwon weren’t intimate in a long time and no matter how much he want to deny things, he just couldn’t do it. Hanbin crawls for the older’s touch, since the first time Jiwon give him affection and pleasure it become addicting. Self-satisfaction is not enough when he knows how full he can feel with the other’s loving hands on his body, showing him care. They still kiss and cuddle, occupying each other’s personal space, there is really no difference here but it’s not the same as earlier, not that intense. Jiwon still tease him, but since tour come they don’t have time or strength even to release needs. And Hanbin is so frustrated because Jiwon looks so hot in his sleeveless shirt, hair wet and out of breath when he’s running back from stage, hugging him with joy.

 

Hanbin was in his room alone, other members come to dinner but he wasn’t really hungry, so he just go home himself enjoying silence which was rare with that many boys living together. Also Jiwon was asked to stay with Chanwoo in practice room to help him with lyrics that he wrote, their maknae doesn’t want to show it nobody’s else for some reason but Hanbin was not questioning.

 

He decided it’s a great opportunity to finally spend some quality time alone because situation like this will not happen again anytime. Their dorm is always so loud and full of life even when they are tired. Hanbin come to lay on his bed, closing eyes and trying to relax. He wants to think about nice things but the only nice thoughts in his head concern one person. Hanbin has Jiwon on his mind all the time, he couldn’t stop resembling the way older was caring for him. It drive him crazy how much he misses Jiwon’s touch on his body. He search for comfortable position, when he found it he spread his legs a little and move hand inside his pants. Hanbin wants to release his frustration but wasn’t that easy, he tried various ways of teasing himself but nothing seems to work on him. The more he tried, more pathetic he feels with sexual tension rising every second. It wasn’t enough to play with his body alone, he crawls for Jiwon so bad. One ugly whine leaves his mouth as Hanbin move to lay on the stomach. He grabs single pillow with desperation, slipping it between his thighs and grounding hips down against it as he take pleasure in the friction. Hanbin finally started enjoying the feeling when he moves his hips, riding it slowly and getting harder with each thrust. His thoughts were active too, he imagine Jiwon under him and replay in his head how good Jiwon’s hands felt holding him. When the beginning of his high hit him he heard the door opening and Jiwon’s voice “I’m home”, frizzing completely. Hanbin’s eyes shoot open as he move to sit, trying to hold groan when his body nudge the pillow accidentally with red cheeks. Something like this never happen and Hanbin was really embarrassed because the other caught him, too shy to make an eye contact. He stare at the bed instead when he asked “Can you close the door please?”. Jiwon does as the younger told him, but to his surprise he also lock the said door. Hanbin thought that Jiwon would leave but the other stayed, putting his weight at the same bed Hanbin was and reaching for him.

 

“Hanbin” Jiwon said as he move his hand to cup the other’s face, making circles under his chin with thumb, then grabbing it gently to the side. He catch younger’s shy gaze with his own, trying to give him comforting look. “I’m frustrated” Hanbin finally manage to say, voice quiet and dry from the earlier. Jiwon leaned to kiss him, gently, just some pecks as he moves to lay down forcing the other with him and hugging him from behind. “I’ll take care of you” he whispered lowly, then he close the gap between their bodies and without warming nibble on the other’s earlobe. The action made Hanbin lose a breathy moan, he was taken aback but also curious what will happen next. He knows what will happen eventually, blushing when he remembered what they have done in the position some time ago but it still makes him excited because Jiwon was finally touching him. Jiwon slide his hands to Hanbin’s sides, moving up and down as his lips travelled from younger’s neck to his shoulders then he grabs the other’s hips, swinging it along with his own body. He slipped his hands under shirt the other was wearing, massaging warm skin as he felt irregular breaths Hanbin was taking and tracing every inch with finger down to navel. Younger was so sensitive, reacting well to Jiwon’s touches and making little noises that satisfactied the older. Hanbin felt hotter and hotter every new second Jiwon was caressing him, making his skin burn when he removes his sweatpants just a little to play with v-line, teasing just the beginning of it and scratching lightly the vein that showed. Jiwon place one hand flat against Hanbin’s belly, kissing his cheek then move the other one to his hardness palming it slowly, earning soft moan from younger. He tease him to the point where Hanbin thrust in his hand, signalizing that he wants more so Jiwon slip it under his clothes, touching and stroking his manhood still painfully slow. Hanbin lay his head on the other’s shoulder in pleasure with lips parted as he moves arm behind to hold onto something and whine when Jiwon stopped his movements.

 

Jiwon turns Hanbin’s body around, placing him on his stomach while the other gasp, definitely confused about the situation and missing close contact already. “Jiwon? What are you doing?” younger asked and shudder when Jiwon got on top of him, connecting their bodies again. “Is it okay?” older said and Hanbin just nodded, getting what the older means with his actions. Jiwon leaned forward, his chest against younger’s back and hips pressed just over his butt, then he started placing wet kisses along the other’s shoulder, arriving at his neck where he bite playfully, licking and marking after. Hanbin couldn’t stop the moan that form in his throat when Jiwon grip his hips and rub body against Hanbin’s one, feeling that the older is also as hard as he himself. The position were definitely better than previous, everything ten times more intense and new. Hanbin moves Jiwon’s hands away from his hips to interweave their fingers and placing arms straight on the bed, rocking with the older who burn his head in Hanbin’s nape, groaning. The room were silent, only heavy breaths in the air when the both of them try to focus on the closeness and warmth. “Is it feels good to you?” Jiwon asked directly into younger’s ear, nibbling at it as he works himself even more. Hanbin really wants to answer but every time he opens his mouth only small “oh’s” can be heard. His head was spinning in the thoughts how only Jiwon can make him lose himself like that. They may have clothes on but it really was no barrier since they can feel each other’s well also, pleasing where needs take over. “Please touch me” Hanbin manage to tell eventually, snuggling into heat and unlocking one of Jiwon’s hands from his. Jiwon decided to not tease the other, just give him what he crawls for and moves released hand under younger’s underwear. He got hold of Hanbin’s hard-on and started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, enjoying the way it twitches at the friction and kiss gently hickeys he leave earlier on the younger’s neck. Hanbin felt shiver running down his body when older were pressing lips on his skin with such a love, feelings overwhelming him completely and sweat forming in his forehead when Jiwon thrust harder and harder.

 

“I’m close” Hanbin try to tell but it comes as moan anyways, he tightens grip at their locked hands because everything starts getting too much. “Can you wait for me?” Jiwon whispered in seductive tone “I’m almost there” as he slowed his hand movements. “Together” Hanbin mumbles then he moves his hips also, trying to match with Jiwon’s tempo to pleasure him too. As much as he wants to just release the damn tension he wants the experience be good for the other more. He felt kiss on his temple, his heart somehow swelling at the cuteness of action. Not matter in what situation they are, even not so innocent like now, Jiwon always take care of him making sure if he is comfortable. Full moan left his lips when he felt Jiwon rubbing against the cleft of his butt, dabbing there with deep groans. He started fondling the head of Hanbin’s hardness with his thumb as his hips movements become erratic with each new thrust. All Hanbin could think of was the other, Jiwon’s hand in his, Jiwon adoring his body and showing him how much he mean it, crown of Jiwon’s hard-on teasing him the fullest, noises which Jiwon was making signalizing that he feels the same bliss. Jiwon. Hanbin felt familiar knot forming in his stomach as he climaxed, shutting eyes tightly and chanting something, probably name of the other. He rode his high taking Jiwon with him, older felling back to the bed when he finished, exhausted from so much tension and panting.

 

-

 

 

Jiwon knew it’d happen sooner or later. The tension and feelings surrounding them seemed too much to handle, especially with light, fluttering touches or soft caresses that may or not may have double meaning. Just like now, when he comes back to their shared room form shower with hair wet, also towel in hands and Hanbin doesn’t fight the urge to just go and help him. He takes it from the boy, running towel over his head and starts drying, try not to pull too hard. Then when it’s done he brush his fingers in Jiwon’s hair, shoving fringe from forehead and smiling. Jiwon sighss at pleasing sensation, leaning for touch more as he smiles back showing his teeth and moving hands to Hanbin’s waist to hug the younger with thanks. When they let go of each other their eyes meets and it was so natural for Jiwon to bend down a little and place soft peck on Hanbin’s lips. It feels even more right when Hanbin kisses back, becoming more passionate with every new press of mouth because Jiwon smells so nice, fresh from shower and Jiwon’s hands on his body felt like they belong there. Hanbin’s heart beats faster than usual when Jiwon licked along his bottom lip, slowly asking for more affection and Hanbin opens his mouth, without hesitation because he wants it too. They share a lot of kisses but this one seems different, making his head spinning just from simple, gentle licks that Jiwon leaves inside his mouth. And somehow they made it into bed, everything more eager with Hanbin under Jiwon’s body bringing the other close, bodies connected in the way the both like and enjoy. Jiwon really wants to give Hanbin more, show him the amount of emotions that gangers inside of him, even if it just a part of them. He gasps when younger undress him, leaving his shirt somewhere near to bed and tracing muscles in light way that seem almost unreal. Hanbin’s hands on him felt really good but it’s unfair, he thinks that he is the only one without it, so he got the other’s cloth away too. Jiwon kissed Hanbin’s belly, leaving butterfly like kisses, feeling so full when younger mewls at the contact and burn fingers in Jiwon’s hair when the other tease every dip and rise of his abs, traveling along the waistline. He licks there, holding Hanbin’s hips down and Jiwon really likes how sensitive younger is, moaning and pulling harder when he moves to the side, biting at skin playfully.

 

Jiwon hover over younger, looking for reaction in the other’s eyes or any signal to continue. Hanbin tugs at his necklace, pressing their lips together again, this time rough from the beginning and wrap legs around older’s waist. The kiss was aggressive yet somehow soft at the same time, with bodies rubbing at their own, looking for friction and pleasure. Hanbin took older by surprise when he slide his hands to drag Jiwon’s pants down, helping with moving them away completely then hook one finger against his underwear while the other just embrace him with approval. Jiwon groans when younger finally puts his hand in, touching him shyly at first then got bolder with every new move, fastening the tempo and kind of felt satisfaction himself when Jiwon got harder and harder by his touches. He holds him the whole time, letting Jiwon bite his shoulder when he got lost in ecstasy and breathing fast after. When Jiwon calm down he peck Hanbin couple of times, feeling the other’s smile on his own lips and move to undress him too. He manage to got his sweatpants away but he does not stop there, he also tug down Hanbin’s underwear, looking at his partner the whole time and when the other does not complain, he continues, leaving Hanbin naked. They saw each other without clothes a lot of times before but now it’s feels different, with Hanbin in his pure glory laying under Jiwon’s body, blushing at his stares. Jiwon pressed his lips over younger’s pink cheeks, cute nose then move to push his hair away from forehead as he spread the other’s legs a little more to fit there. He touch his thighs but when Hanbin grab his hand and move it up he got the hint and decided he will not tease. So Jiwon head up to Hanbin’s hardness, stroking him slowly as he felt the other’s hands groping his back. Jiwon always enjoy their routine but he wants to try something new. He stopped and smirk at younger who whines in protest, missing the pressure, then he found Hanbin’s hips, travelling down to his butt and cupping it. Hanbin’s body shudder at the sensation as his throat made sort of noise and his hands roam at Jiwon’s back harder.

 

Jiwon graze at his opening lightly, making circles to check if he doesn’t take it too far for the other then ask “Can I?”. Hanbin nod in the crock of his neck, burning his face here probably from the embarrassment because nobody ever touch him in that way, this intimate. “You don’t have to if it’s too much” Jiwon eventually says, as much as he would love to adore younger he doesn’t want to force him. “I want” Hanbin answered, pulling away to look older in the eyes to convince him. Jiwon reach to open the drawer where he hides lube, covering his fingers in substance and bend to kiss Hanbin on the lips, in the sweetest way he could. He push one finger inside, not moving it just waiting for the other to adjust, not stopping his lips movements. Hanbin hisses in Jiwon’s mouth, shutting eyes close tightly at the weird feeling. It didn’t hurt as much as he except it to, he focuses on the older’s kisses that seemed to distract him. Jiwon started moving slowly, carefully wanting to make it less painful for the other. He licks inside of Hanbin’s cheek in apology when younger whimper and dig nails into his skin. When Hanbin’s body become no more tense and his heath loosened a little around Jiwon’s finger, he added another one kissing gently at the hickeys he left earlier. Hanbin felt shiver running down his body making him sigh but this time in pleasure, awkwardness gone when he started enjoying Jiwon’s movements. Jiwon thrust them faster in numerous ways, searching for special one that will be the most pleasing for younger as his other hand travel on the back of Hanbin’s neck then tracing his spine. He was scissoring Hanbin who started to work with him, his hips moving in their own way sometimes, making his digits rub deeper and without any problems now. Hanbin hugs him completely, burning head in Jiwon’s neck again, also his parted lips make contact with the side of his throat when older put third one. Jiwon was moving his fingers in the tempo that seem to be good for Hanbin, searching for spot that he knew is somewhere near and will make the other lose control. He stretched Hanbin properly, definitely liking the way younger cling to his body making little noises when he thrust just right. Hanbin’s back arched in surprise when Jiwon finally found it, moaning loudly in pleasure. “Does it feel good?” he asked the younger who mumbles something along the “please” and “more” which comes as groan more than anything else. So Jiwon gives him more, twisting his fingers in the other angle and hitting Hanbin’s sweet spot every time he moves them. He touches his hardness also, stroking slowly in rhythm of back thrusts and adore how younger was reacting to him. Hanbin was already on the edge, the pleasure getting him high from the places he never knew will felt that good under touch, his body moves without him controlling it. Jiwon’s stimulations made him breathless but he mange to moan his name couple of times anyways and scratch his back when his release takes him like never before.

 

“I’ve got you” Jiwon said as holds Hanbin close and kisses his ear softly. Younger was trembling and panting, trying to come down from his high. Hanbin doesn’t know for how long they were just hugging but he does know that Jiwon were here with him, bringing him to the point he loses himself and never experienced before, not letting go even for a second, waiting patiently as he calm down. They part eventually, still somehow near each other’s personal space and Hanbin move to Jiwon’s chest. He felt the other's gaze but it not disturb him to trace his fingers in shape of heart and “you” somewhere the other’s ribs, suddenly too shy to voice it. He also does not missed “Me too” and “A lot” in deep voice close to his ear that made his heart beat faster.

 

-

 

 

Soon it become their favorite kind of affection to the point where they stand in the shower pressed close, without any gap between bodies, with Hanbin’s legs wrapped on Jiwon’s waist while the other rub his digits inside him. Hot water running making everything more intense and easier.

 

They share hotel room in the Japan, place where iKON’s tour starts, sneaking out to shore to buy more lube when their manager fall asleep. Hanbin stopped Jiwon when was about to got the substation they use the most of times, pointing on strawberry one with pink cheeks. Jiwon just put his arm around younger’s shoulders and pat his head with “Feel free to choose, I will use everything you want me to” making him blush harder and earning smack on the chest. They got flavored one in the end.

 

When Jiwon got Hanbin sweating and moaning under him, reacting so well to his stimulations, he somehow go ahead of himself and whisper in the other’s ear “I want to make love to you”, nibbling on it. To be honest Jiwon thinks about it before, actually thinks about it a lot but he doesn’t want to rush things out, not sure if Hanbin is as much ready as he is himself. But when Hanbin wrapped arms around his neck, dragging him to kiss with lips barely moving and mouthing “Then love me”, he knows is the right time. He bend down to lick along Hanbin’s bottom lip, who open his mouth immanently allowing older to enter, twirling his tongue around the other’s ones delicately and explore all of it. When kiss got rougher and edgier Jiwon pulls his fingers out, not even realizing they were still inside younger the whole time, parting their mouths to graze his teeth at Hanbin’s lip, then biting it softly. Hanbin moan quietly at the feeling, his heart racing in anticipation what will happen next. He found Jiwon’s hips, sliding down to take away his pants and underwear, leaving both of them naked in the bed for the first time. Jiwon connected their bodies close, gasping in pleasure when their lower parts brushed against each other, creating wonderful friction. He place his head in crock of Hanbin’s neck, breathing hard and just letting them swing together with Hanbin’s fingers in his hair. Desperate for more Hanbin rocked upwards, letting Jiwon kiss him again. Older kissed wild, with hunger, completely dominating the other as he felt fingers on his manhood, covering him with stick substance and stroking lightly. Jiwon positioned himself in front of younger, touching his inner thighs and spreading his legs as he looks at Hanbin the whole time. He tease the other's entrance at first, enjoying the way Hanbin’s eyes shut and hearing little noises that leaves his throat. He peck his temple when he pushed in, in one fast move. He couldn’t really describe how amazing it felt to him, Hanbin’s warmth and heat embedding him perfectly just to thrust. But he wait for him, no matter how good is Hanbin for him he doesn’t want to hurt the other, he wants to be good for Hanbin too. “Are you okay?” he asked, nuzzling younger and placing simple kisses on kiss neck. “Yeah, just move” Hanbin said, it hurts less that he imagined, probably because Jiwon was preparing him well and he used to feeling. Definitely it was bigger but also better, somehow he enjoyed the feeling from being stretched like this.

 

Jiwon started thrusting very slowly, increasing the speed when Hanbin moves also, meeting him halfway. He interlocked their finger as they rock together, searching for good angles that will bring them bliss. He knows that they found perfect tempo when he catch himself groaning close to Hanbin’s face and when Hanbin grab his arms in need to hold onto something with tiny noises. Hanbin moves to roam on Jiwon’s back and suck at his neck when the other got impatient and thrust steady and hard. He also felt hotter and hotter when all he could hear were sounds of their skin clashing at each other, filling the room along with breathy whines. Jiwon connected their foreheads, requesting the other to open his eyes and when he did, they gaze at each other not feeling shy anymore, it was comfortable instead. Hanbin does not miss Jiwon’s “I love you” against his own cheek, it was loud and clear and easy to catch. He said it back, not quiet like in the past but proud now, because he was sure he falls for Jiwon in the same way, repeating it couple of times when Jiwon burn himself deep inside him and found this, one special spot in his body. Jiwon moves to younger’s front body, touching him as they share the most sensual kiss they ever had. He was pounding into Hanbin, groaning as he grunt himself and grope at his hip with one hand, feeling himself close. Hanbin dig his nails on his back, not controlling his voice anymore and focusing on how amazing Jiwon felt penetrating his sweet spot to the point where it become unbearable, arching and breaking the kiss. It didn’t take them long to lose it, Hanbin felt himself tightening around the other and wet in his hand as he release his needs. Jiwon followed soon after, throbbing when the heat got thicker with one thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope everybody will like it  
> tell me what you think


End file.
